Nombre
by eRingo
Summary: La celebracion del reconocimiento de Mexico como pais. Desde la lucha entre Luis y Antonio, hasta una relacion de amor/odio de Luis y Alfred. SpaMex y USAMex XD "Cual es tu nombre?" "yo soy Mexico"


Nota: solo Luis-kun es mio owo los demás personajes son pertenencia de hidekazu hiramuya, un pequeño regalo a mi pequeño país en su pequeño cumpleaños =) .

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Nombre…**

_Los ojos avellana irradiaban fuego, la piel levemente cobriza estaba llena de heridas sangrantes, pero la mano firme del pelinegro amenazaba con su rifle a Antonio. España estaba vestido con su uniforme de torero, elegante, pero manchado de sangre de toda la gente de su pequeño. Luis en cambio, solo vestia ropa de su gente…y su zarape desgarrado dejaba ver muchas heridas en el pecho del mexicano. El ojiverde dio un paso, el pelinegro alzo de nuevo el rifle y lo cargo apuntándole._

_-Luis…vamos…es estúpido que peleemos peque…-_

_-No! Silencio Antonio! Ya no quiero ser considerado parte de tu territorio, no mas nueva España…ese no es mi nombre-_

_Los ojos de Antonio se quedaron viendo fijamente a Luis, había crecido demasiado en los últimos 50 años que no había venido a visitarle, la mirada severa de Antonio reflejo la seriedad con que trataba este asunto que había estado negado a firmar. _

_-Luis…no dejaras de ser parte de mi casa…-_

_-Silencio…mira como tienes a mi gente, Hernan mato a mi padre y a mi tio!!- Luis derramo lagrimas, recordó con tristeza los bonitos días que había pasado al lado del Imperio Azteca y del Reino Maya. Hasta que una mañana llego Antonio junto con Cortes, y el capitán asesino a Imperio azteca y a Reino Maya. Asi, Luis paso a ser cuidado por Antonio recibiendo un nombre por parte de España:_

"_Desde ahora, seras Nueva España, Luis"_

_Los ojos de Luis se llenaron de mas odio y tristeza, avento el rifle y saco un machete que le dio un indígena, los destellos fuego del descendiente de dos imperios de los 3 mas poderosos de Mesoamerica, retaron al español. Antonio entendió el lenguaje de Luis y saco una espada limpia y pulcra, elegante como Europa. _

_El moreno no tardo nada y avalanzo el machete hacia el conquistador, una ardua batalla entre ambos hombres se llevo a cabo en esa noche. Años mas tarde, Antonio tocaria su propia espalda con esa cicatriz que dejo Luis esa noche. _

11 años después, frente a todos los países del mundo, Luis, vestido con un traje negro de charro, un zarape de varios colores al hombro y un sombrero de ala ancha, se presentaría ante los demás países.

-Si ya no eres nueva España, entonces quien eres niño?-pregunto un retante Arthur, quería saber cuanta creatividad tendría el protegido de Antonio

-yo…soy Mexico- contesto Luis con seriedad, revelando ante los demás países una bandera de tres colores con un águila en el centro devorando una serpiente.

Antonio, medio destrozado, medio esperanzado, se levanto y el mismo puso en la espalda de Luis, extendida, la hermosa bandera, para después abrazarlo.

-Prometeme que te cuidaras-

-Prometido Antonio-

Los demás países salieron de esa presentación hacia el banquete, aplaudiendo al nuevo país, viendo el nacimiento de aquella nación, Luis era tan solo algunos años mas pequeño que Alfred y que Matthew, pero conocía bien el dolor que era obtener la libertad.

Sin embargo, la tristeza y la furia de Antonio era mas que evidente, España había perdido; mientras el matador lloraba viendo la luna, Inglaterra se sento a su lado y le reconforto.

-España, se que no te trate bien cuando te asaltaba cuando ibas a visitar al niño, pero no entiendo, por que nunca lo dejaste ir por lo fácil-

-Acaso tu dejarías alguna vez que Alfred se fuera tan fácil, Arthur?-

El ingles sintió un nudo en la garganta, la separación de Luis había sido lo mismo que la de Alfred, y entendía que quizás, el mexicano no se había dado cuenta del enorme amor que el español sentía por el.

Pero mientras tanto, eso no le preocupaba a Luis, el festejaba el olor de la libertad, el honor de poder ser Mexico sin ataduras a España. Sintio un calido abrazo del americano.

-Lo hiciste eh?-

-Tenia que hacerlo, Alfred…-

-Eres tan fuerte como tu tio y tu padre-

-yo simplemente soy el descendiente del águila-

Alfred sonrio, y deposito un suave beso en los labios de su ahora vecino, que dejo pasmado al mexicano, después, el americano fue por su hermano.

-Ven a celebrar…Mexico-

-tlasojkamati, Alfred-

-hey Luis, yo no hablo tus lenguas-

-jeje…gracias, en náhuatl-

-jumm de nada, ya sabes que siempre que quieras aquí habrá un héroe para ti-

El mexicano le avento un huarache al estadounidense y se enojo, inconforme iba a dejar solo a Alfred

-engreido…-

Alfred simplemente sonrio y atrapo a Luis por la cintura, para después acariciar la mejilla del mexicano y preguntarle al oído

-Hey Mexico, cual es tu nombre? Yo soy Alfred Jones…y tu?-

-Yo soy…Luis…Luis Ehecatl-

Ambos países sonrieron ante aquella fiesta que se celebraba en nombre de Mexico, pero en realidad, era Luis que solamente sentía que había vuelto a ser quien era, después de 300 años de conquista.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lo lamento –w- no pude dejar de ponerle yaoi explicito al fic, si lo se, xD suena como un españaxmexicoxusa. Por favor ;-; dejen fics…eso me hace feliz y hace que mi musa no me abandone…

En honor a Mexico XD por ser su cumpleaños y por que todo el publico mexicano quiere que Hiramuya nos entregue a Mexico-kun :3 yo haría cos de mi propio país! Yay!!

Ya saben, jitomatazos, braginsky, vodka, comida o reviews son bien recibidos y aclamados xDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
